


Lime Boy Wizard

by Hawkscape



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Key Lime Gogurt, Magic, Magic-Users, McDonald's, Mentor/Protégé, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Angus releases Taako from his Key Lime Gogurt hell.





	Lime Boy Wizard

It was one of the few days off that the trio had and they were spending it lazing around the Bureau of Balance headquarters. Taako was trying to figure out if he could arrange a date with Kravitz, but he was apparently busy getting the Raven Queen’s groceries or whatever his job was when he wasn't following around the swath of death and destruction that the tres horny boys brought about. Taako tossed his spellular phone across his bed where it landed with a soft bounce and the wizard tried to think of something he could bother Magnus or Merle with. Maybe he could cook something? He looked over to the several mini-fridges at the corner of his room filled with leftovers and ready-to-eat gourmet meals. He always swore he would never be like his grandmother, constantly shoving food into anything that walked past, but now… he was beginning to see why she did it. He was wondering if maybe he could just leave it all in the mess hall and be done with it when he got a knock at the door. 

He got up and made sure he was presentable before opening the door. “Whatever you're selling, I'm no-” He stopped when he saw it was Angus. “Ah, it's my favorite little taquito.” Taako ruffled Angus's hair through his hat. 

“Hello, Sir! I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Taako shrugged. He didn’t seem too boring. 

“Eh, ya’know me. All work, but I suppose I can take a break. Whatcha need, Angus, Quarter Pounder?” He leaned against his doorway. 

Angus brought out his wand from his pocket. “I’ve been working on a new spell and I wanted to show you.” 

Taako secretly loved it whenever Angus showed him the magic he was working on. He may be too hard on the kid about it sometimes, but the kid reminded him a little of himself when he first started learning. “Alright, Model A, show me what you got?” 

Angus looked like he was about to cast a spell, but he stopped and looked a little sheepishly. “It’s uh… it’s a spell to break other spells. A disenchantment? So, I need something to be enchanted first.” 

The wizard gave a crooked smirk. “No problem, kid, just use me.” 

Angus looked slightly worried. “Sir?” 

Taako shrugged and smirked. “Oh yah, I got all kinds of glamour enchantments going on. What they are, I’ll only let you find out if you can disenchant them.” He leaned forward slightly and looked from side to side like he was telling a secret. “The truth is, I’m so beautiful that if I didn't dumb it down for the salt of the earth people here, they might just be blinded by my radiance.” He leaned back and sighed. “The things I do for the greater good.” 

Angus giggled and then got a look of determination. “Okay Sir! Get ready!” He seemed to center himself and take a deep breath. He opened his eyes suddenly and flicked his wand at the master wizard. “DELUSTRO!” There was a small glow that seemed to emanate from Taako, but nothing seemed to change about how he looked. 

Taako pulled a small hand mirror from inside his room and looked at himself. He looked just like he wanted to. Angus looked disappointed and Taako had to admit he'd been a little unfair. “Hey Kid, don't worry, my face is like a level 50 spell, I shouldn't have expected you to be able to break that. Here, hold on.” Angus seemed to perk up slightly as he disappeared back into his room. He came back a second later with a glass of water. “Here, lemme just do a little bippity boppity bullshit.” He waved his hand over the glass and the liquid turned a dark purple color. 

Angus gasped slightly. “Is that-?” 

Taako tutted. “It's grape juice, you little lush. Now, what I just did was a level one or two spell. See if you can turn it back to water.” 

The boy wizard nodded solemnly again as if he was being graded on this. He took another deep breath. He flicked his wand a little more controlled this time. “Delustro.” 

The liquid flashed and smoked slightly, causing Angus to flinch slightly. Taako didn't even blink as he looked at the now clear liquid. Taako swirled it around in the cup. “Good job, Angus.” He patted the kid’s head maybe a little too hard as he took a drink of the liquid. He blanched a little bit. “Eh, it looks like water but it still tastes like graAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” He suddenly stumbled back from Angus and dropped the glass onto the floor. It tasted like grape juice. HE COULD TASTE THE GRAPE JUICE. 

Angus was on high alert. “What is it? Did I do something to the water? Did I turn it into poison on accident?” 

Taako ran back inside his room and over to his sink, turning it on and sticking his head under to drink the water. It tasted like water. Countless years in lime hell was finally over. He had tried tons of potions and curse-breaking spells to fix it. Of course the curse breaking spells hadn't worked, he had not cast it as a curse, he cast it as an enchantment. Angus' spell at his face meat must have broken it. It was years old, not to mention he'd been a level nothing wizard when he cast it in the first place. He was somewhere between impressed at Angus and angry at himself for not solving it sooner. 

He ran back outside to an understandably frightened Angus; he had never seen Taako this emotional before. Wet wisps of hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks and the front of his shirt was drenched. “Angus…” Angus backed up slightly, but was gripped tightly on his shoulder by Taako. The elf knelt down to be at the child's height, disregarding the broken glass on the floor. He looked Angus in the eyes. “You have freed me from my lime gogurt prison.” 

Angus wasn't scared any more, but he was still confused. “Is that a… magic term I’m unfamiliar with? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” 

Taako stood up suddenly and in a flurry used his magic to clean up both himself and the broken glass on the floor. He was suddenly in going out clothes with his umbrella on his arm. He levitated his apprentice and put him on his shoulders. “You did something the opposite of wrong, come on, kiddo, we’re going to Fantasy McDonald’s.” 

Angus lifted up his arms in celebration. “Yay! I love Fantasy McDonald’s.” He lowered his arms slightly. “I still don't know what I did but…” He raised them again. “Fantasy kids meals!” 

Taako was swinging his umbrella and started daydreaming of a Fantasy McFlurry in the most outrageous flavor he could think of. “I’ll explain it in the form of a cautionary tale while you're trying to figure out how to open the plastic wrap on the toy.” 

Angus wanted to raise his arms again in celebration, but had to bend down so he wouldn't hit the doorway they were going through and instead stuffed his face into Taako’s magnificent wizard hat. “Yay, background lore!” Praise from his magic master, lore, and a cheap plastic toy? This was the best day ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
